Rayman Imaginators
Fabuła Rozdroża Marzeń powstały za pomocą snów Polokusa. Energią tych snów były Lazurowe Lumy które posiadały niewyobrażalną moc wyobraźni. Po zebraniu takiego luma otrzymywałeś moc tworzenia. Kiedyś można było spotkać je wszędzie. Kilka lat po stworzeniu Rozdroży Polokus prawie przyczynił się do wyginięcia tego gatunku. Chcąc je chronić postanowił zamknąć je w wielkim skarbcu i umieścić go tam gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Skarbiec był niewykrywalny... aż do teraz. Robopiraci namierzyli położenie skarbca. Brzytwobrody z siłą Lazurowych Lumów był by nie powstrzymany, tak więc ruszył on prosto do skarbca. Na jego niekorzyść Lumy chroni pole siłowe które wyłączyć można jedynie 4 Kryształami Leptysa. Twoim zadaniem jest zdobyć krzyształy przed Robopiratami i przejąć moc wszystkich Lazurowych Lumów zanim zrobi to Brzytwobrody. Polokus zachował trochę Lazurowych Lumów na czarną godzinę a więc przekazał Ci je a razem z nimi moc tworzenia. Nie była ona tak silna jak ta która jest zawartością skarbca lecz dawała ci lekką przewagę nad wrogiem. Teraz musisz wyruszyć w podróż w najdalsze zakątki Rozdroży Marzeń aby je uratować! Tryby Gry Fabularny '- Jest to normalna gra polegająca na przechodzeniu poziomów. Możemy grać na Singleplayer lub Multiplayer. '''Online '- To tryb w którym mierzymy się z innymi graczami w jednym z wielu wyzwań, lub razem przechodzimy mapę stworzoną przez innego gracza. 'Imaginate Mode '- Tutaj możemy tworzyć własne poziomy aby potem udostępnić je przez internet lub grać z przyjaciółmi. Jedyną granicą w tworzeniu poziomów jest nasza wyobraźnia. '''Poziomy (TRYB FABULARNY) KRAINA: LAS CZYSTOLIŚĆ - Początek Przygody - Wodospady Lumów - Najwyższe Drzewo - Moskito! - Piracki Statek - Pokład Pełen Beczek (Tylko na Xbox360, PS3) - Piraci! - BOSSman3000 (BOSS) (Kryształ: Życia) KRAINA: WYIMAGINOWANE GÓRY - Wspinaczka - W górę i w dół, W górę i... w górę! - Jaskinia Pająków - Nasz transport to - Pająk? (Tylko na XboxONE, PS4) - Lawina - Śnieżny Golem (BOSS) (Kryształ: Lodu) KRAINA: 'FABRYKA SNÓW - Witamy w Fabryce - Taśma Produkcyjna - Niszczarka Snów - Generator - Koszmar ('BOSS) (Kryształ: Magii) KRAINA: '''SZKARŁATNY SZLAK - Szkarłatna Droga - Polana Lumów - Szkarłatne Góry - Szkarłatny Smok (Tylka na '''Wii i WiiU) - Szkarłatny Zamek - Szkarłatny Król (BOSS) (Kryształ: Lumów) KRAINA: 'Dolina Portali - Portale! Wszędzie Portale! - Labirynt Pełen Portali - Najdłuższy Korytarz - Portal (Tylko na '''PC ['Poziom odblokuje się jeśli grę mamy zakupioną na Steam]) - Portal do Szkarłatnych Lumów - Duch Portali ('''BOSS) (Kryształ: Brak) KRAINA: '''Skarbiec - System Obronny? Nadal włączony. - Mission Possible (Tylko na '''XboxOne, Xbox360) - Jazda Torpedo! (Tylko na PS4, PS3) - Skarbiec Pełen Lumów - Imaginator2000 (Brzytwobrody) (BOSS) (Kryształ: Brak) Figurki Są to typowe znajdźki. Za zebranie ich wszystkich dostajemy możliwość grania Ly! Galeria: Już wkrótce... Elementy do trybu "Imaginate Mode" Są to rzeczy do odblokowania które przydadzą się podczas budowy swojego poziomu. Do zebrania są: Tryby: * Tryb: Jazda na torpedzie * Tryb: Latanie Deskolotką * Tryb: Latanie na torpedzie * Tryb: Strzelanie * Tryb: Portal (Tylko na PC ['''Gdy grę mamy zakupioną na Steam])' '''Przeciwnicy:' * Przeciwnik: Robo-T * Przeciwnik: Pomocnik 800 * Przeciwnik: Beczka * Przeciwnik: Rob-Glob * Przeciwnik: Ray-Bot BOSS'owie: * BOSS: Admirał Drod-T * BOSS: Golem * BOSS: Statek Piratów * BOSS: Brzytwobrody Przedmoity: * * Mechaniczna ręka * Beczka * Drewniana Świnka Skarbonka * Deskolotka * Przedmiot: Piłka * Przedmiot: Skrzynka * Przedmiot: Koło zębate * Przedmiot: Metalowe Krzesło * Przedmiot: Posąg Brzytwobrodego * Przedmiot: Kukła Treningowa * Przedmiot: Piniata * Przedmiot: Grzyb * Przedmiot: Kolce Kostiumy: Rayman: ''' * Disco Ray * Rayglob * Rayman 1 * Rayman 2 * Tarayzan * Super Ray * Dark Rayman * Ray Hydraulik (Tylko na '''Wii i WiiU) Globox: * Czerwony Globox * GlobRay * Super Globox * Dark Globox * Ninja * "Plum Fan" Globox * GloBowser (Tylko na Wii i WiiU) Małak: * Grand Minimus * Pierwszy Grand Minimus * Ninja * Mroczny Małak * Złoty Małak * RayMałak * Koopa Troopa (Tylko na Wii i WiiU) Ly: * Peach Ly (Tylko na Wii i WiiU) Soundtrack Overworld - (Rayman 2) The Fairy Glade - (Rayman 2) Pirates! - Part 1 - (Rayman 2) Pirates! - Part 2 - (Rayman 2) The Walk of Power - (Rayman 2) A Hard Landing - (Rayman 3) Rayman, You Truly Are the Best - (Rayman 3) ...Disco Jam - (Rayman 3) FunkyBoard 1 - (Rayman 3) Globox and the Plum Juice - (Rayman 3) Hoodboomer - (Rayman 3) Bossfight ~ Mecha-legs - (Rayman 3) The Muddibog Possey 1- (Rayman 3) Shoe Race - (Rayman 3) Windmill Hills - (Rayman 3) Carrying the Plum 3 - (Rayman 3) Their World Is Open - (Rayman 3) Bossfight ~ Reflux the Knaaren - (Rayman 3) Defend the Ship - (Rayman 3) Battlestations! - (Rayman 3) Bombing Run 1 - (Rayman 3) Title Screen - (Rayman Origins) Reszta już wkrótce... Wersja na 3DS'a Gra różni się od tej fabularnie oraz podczas rozgrywki. Gra opisana jest w artykule Rayman Imaginators (3DS Version) . Zapraszam do przeczytania. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry multiplayer